Talk:Not-Paradox: The Complete Series/@comment-35000429-20180825192013/@comment-28177062-20180830151119
Smoking a blunt in my new Aston Borrowed it from a man who wants it back Said I just gotta take it to get some crack Oh woah in my new car As I'm driving the cops say hey Did we beat a black guy today? Police pull me over and I told 'em no please I'm Kobe My head hit the curb that they threw me on They said you should've fucking said that you're Lebron They took my Aston Martin and they all went bowling Bowling Why am I treated this way because of my color I thought shit would be different after Obama But it's only racister now, it true though Oh yeah Trump, did you get elected here through ya man What is your connection to the ku cucks klan? Did you ever molest that little nigga Trudeau? Dear White People I got me some questions you could answer me bro Why is you oppressing all of my-y people Why you all pretending like you're not evil? Dear White People Sitting around in a fucking gazebo Sipping on a bottle of Pellegrino Stroking on a cute ass little fucking beagle Oh Why do you attack us everywhere that we go? Telling us to park your Porsche Guess how it affects our ego (Lemme get your phone thing code) Why you always bragging that you have one black amigo? Lemme guess if does he know That you say words like negro You hire fucking Pablo To cut your fucking shrub bro But I can't get a job though If I'm not fucking rob lowe Everytime you do a crime the charges always got dropped But I'm always getting thrown in prison yeah I got got When you're up out in the street up in the morning running And you see us and you always think we're gonna mug you I just wanna see if you had any extra money Why I gotta chase you when you take off running Police on the streets all fuck with my peoples Took my desert eagles and all my pringles Why you always think that every brother sells crack I'm just selling Wii Box 2s and a Dell Mac I sleep on the street bro outside of home depot Shoes are made of bondo, house is made at kinko's Chilling at the red box, smoking on some red rocks Used to be a shortstop playing with the red sox Oh yeah Dear White People Why you always telling me what shit is legal Why you take my opportunities from me bro Why my new car now getting repo'ed Dear White People Sitting round listening to Flock of Seagulls Listening to Iron Maiden and Meat Loaf Buying fucking new shirts at Uniqlo Oh How the hell we ever gon get out poverty yo All we got is EBT clothes Some of us still wearing jncos (Got gold where our teeth go) Where the fuck did all them good times and the peace go? Black on black crime cuts deep yo Hurting ourself like emos We're Black People Individuality traded for hammer and sickle Ghost of Booker T lays comatose and feeble History repeats itself like a ripple Mohito Burrito Salad and Dorito Five dollar wonton, comes with young chinko You can get shwarma, blow up all the gringos (Wig wog ag wig wog) Let's have some pizza Don't think for yourself no Find out where you came from Dress up like a retard Base your life on choices of dead old people They must've known something that we don't Dear White People